


Galactic High School of Coruscant

by Mer_sl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friendship, M/M, reylo au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mer_sl/pseuds/Mer_sl
Summary: Ben Solo y Poe Dameron son las estrellas del instituto. Amigos e inseparables desde la infancia, los dos aspiran a entrar en la Academia de vuelo después de la graduación, pero ahora mismo solo tienen 16 años y muchas ganas de pasarlo bien.Fanfic Au donde Poe y Ben son amigos de la infancia. No hay Primera Orden y tras la caída del Imperio la galaxia vuelve a ser un lugar pacifico... o al menos tener toda la paz que puede haber en un instituto
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana… dos muchachos se despertaron en medio del apocalipsis. O más bien del post apocalipsis. 

—Amo Ben. Amo Ben, va a llegar tarde. Su madre va a matarme como no llegue a tiempo para…

—Mierda. 

Ben Solo abrió los ojos. No había estado vivo cuando la Estrella de la Muerte fue destruida, pero al ver el estado en el que estaba su salón supo que tenía que haber sido algo muy parecido. C3PO estaba en medio del desastre con su nerviosismo habitual hasta que un cojín llegó volando a estamparse contra su cabeza. 

—Odio a tu droide, Solo. 

Poe Dameron estaba tirado boca abajo en otro sofá con la mitad del cuerpo fuera y cara de haber luchado contra un ejército entero. Su amigo era la causa de aquel desastre. Bueno, al menos la causa de la causa. El desastre era por la fiesta que habían montado y la fiesta era por el cumpleaños de Poe Dameron, así que, técnicamente, podía decir que la culpa era de Poe sin estar mintiendo. El año que viene los dos estarían de camino a la Academia de Vuelo, así que Solo había decido que como buen amigo tenía dar la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de la historia de Coruscant. Tenía que ser EL cumpleaños porque seguramente no tendrían más ocasiones de hacerlo. Y si algo sabía Ben Solo, con su enorme apartamento y la cantidad de tiempo que sus padres pasaban lejos de él, era montar fiestas. 

—Amo Ben, va a llegar tarde. Es el primer día de clase. Esto es terrible. ¡Terrible! 

El dolor de cabeza que tenía sí que era terrible y la voz estridente del droide no ayudaba en absoluto. 

—Ya esta 3PO. Estoy despierto. —Tiró de la manta que cubría a medias a su amigos. Dameron se retorció sobre si mismo así que Ben, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, se puso en pie y le tiró el primer vaso con líquido que encontró encima—. Estamos despiertos. 

—No fastidies, Solo. —Por fin, el chico que acababa de cumplir 16 años abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor—. Tu madre va a matarnos. Y encima vamos a llegar tarde —empezó a dramatizar—. Mierda. 

—Segundo como siempre, Dameron. —Ben se restregó los ojos y se echó el pelo para atrás—. Está bien, todo controlado. Hemos estado en esto más veces y seguimos respirando. 3PO, te necesitamos. 

Aunque temiendo se peor, el droide no pudo negarse a la petición.

—¿Qué puedo hacer, amo Ben?

Ben Solo compuso media sonrisa que compartió con su amigo Dameron. Desde hace 16 años lo que más temía C3PO era cuando esos dos se ponían de acuerdo.


	2. Chapter 2

Nunca había imaginado que pudiera haber tanta vida en la galaxia. Lo suponía, si, pero llegar a Coruscant había sido un golpe de realidad difícil de ignorar. De repente se sentía pequeña, mucho más de lo que era, y asustada. Se obligó a respirar y a contar hasta diez mientras desde el deslizador veía como se acercaban a su nuevo instituto.

_Hay cosas peores, Rey. Tú lo sabes bien._

Intentó infundirse valor. Aquello no iba a acabar con ella. Era solo un edificio lleno de chicos de su edad. Si había sobrevivido toda su vida sola en Jakku, podría apañárselas allí. Además, por primera vez no estaría del todo sola.

—Tengo que arreglar unas cosas en otra parte, pero en unos días estaré allí. Mi hijo te recibirá. Va al instituto también, hablaré con él —Han había sido muy amable con ella a pesar de lo que había visto y de todo lo que sabía. A Rey le sorprendía esa clase de amabilidad desinteresada y una pequeña vocecita le decía que no debía fiarse, pero quiso creer que entre toda la enormidad de la galaxia también había gente que a veces decidía portarse bien con otras personas por el simple hecho de hacer lo correcto. A Rey le gustaría vivir en esa clase de mundo.

Nunca había estado en un instituto, pero había conocido a algún que otro niño de su edad mientras vivía en el planeta desértico. Estaría bien, podría tener amigos aunque ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a hacerlos. 

_Por Ben Solo_.

A estas alturas ya debería haber recibido el mensaje de su padre. Estaría esperándola y, si se parecía aunque fuera un poquito a Han, podrían llevarse bien. Le gustaba volar también, según le había contado. Un poco revoltoso, pero no mal chico, habían sido las palabras de Han. Ser amiga de Ben lo haría todo mucho más fácil. Solo necesitaba eso…dejar de estar sola.

El deslizador llegó al puerto del instituto. Había mucha gente allí, pero ninguna parecía estar esperándola.

Fue ella la que esperó, y esperó, y esperó… y esperó hasta que todos los demás alumnos habían entrado en el edificio y sonó una alarma que hizo que se sobresaltara. No había ni rastro de Ben Solo y no tenía ni idea de que era lo que tenía que hacer. Entrar se imaginaba, pero una vez dentro, ¿qué?

Respiró hondo y dio un paso al frente. Había esperado mucho en su vida, y esa espera no la había llevado a ningún lado. Había estado siempre sola y no sería ahora cuando empezara a asustarse por ello. Estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta cuando chocó con alguien que no la había visto.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! No te había visto. Me he quedado dormido y de verdad. Qué desastre. Lo siento.

El muchacho de piel oscura que había chocado desde atrás con ella, tirándola al suelo, la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—¿Estás bien?

Le dolía un poco el hombro de la caída, pero ya le supo bastante mal por el chico.

—Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Estudias aquí?

El chico asintió. Genial.

—Me llamo Rey, soy nueva. 

—Finn. Si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa…

—La verdad es que si. Se suponía que habría un chico esperándome para enseñarme como funciona esto… pero no ha aparecido.

—Vaya capullo.

—Si… un poco —Rey no quiso pensar en todo lo que le había hecho esperar y mucho menos en todas las otras veces que había estado esperando que alguien viviera a por ella. No era un recuerdo agradable.

—No te preocupes, ahora me conoces a mí. ¿Tienes por ahí cuáles son tus clases? Te ayudaré a buscarlas.

—¿No ibas tarde?

El muchacho sonrió.

—Un poco más no va a hacerme daño.


	3. Chapter 3

Casi se estrellan cinco veces, pero finalmente llegaron al puerto del instituto sanos, salvos y solo con veinte minutos de retraso. No queda nadie en la entrada ni en los pasillos.

—La chica, joder. Tengo que encontrar a la chica —Ben se queda parado en mitad del pasillo llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¿Cómo se supone que va a encontrar a una chica que no ha visto nunca? Su padre solo se le había dicho que se llamaba Rey, tenía el pelo castaño y era bastante bajita. Podía ser casi cualquier chica del instituto.

Además, hace cinco minutos que tendría que estar dentro del simulador de vuelo. Tenía que quedar alto en todas las pruebas si quería entrar en la Academia.

Poe, que a veces parecía que vivía dentro de su cabeza lo cogió de los hombros.

—Primero volar. Luego chica.

Asintió y salieron corriendo al aula de los simuladores.

—El principito y su lacayo por fin se dignan a llegar.

—Cállate, Hux —dijeron a la vez.

—Solo, Dameron. A simuladores. Ya. —La almirante Holdo dirigía las pruebas desde el año anterior. Ben la conocía desde niño y siempre había sentido que no le caía muy bien, pero su consuelo era que Poe le caía todavía peor—. Da clase a niños, dijeron, será sencillo. Claro—murmuró para sí.

Los chicos entraron en el simulador. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de ponerlo todo a punto cuando la prueba comenzó. Fue un desastre. Despegaron los dos últimos y tuvieron que adelantar a toda la cola a base de piruetas y maniobras arriesgadas. No les darían la mejor puntuación a pilotaje limpio, pero siempre ganaban.

—Solo, a tu derecha —oyó decir a Poe.

Cuando se giró a mirar el muy traidor lo adelantó por la izquierda. Gruñó y accionó la palanca para ir más rápido. Continuamente estaban probando a ver quién de los dos era mejor y, aunque Poe decía que llevaba mal la cuenta, iban 137 a 119 para el hijo de Han Solo. Según Dameron iban 125 a 98 para él mismo, pero ese no sabía contarse ni los dedos de la mano.

Dameron bloqueó todos sus intentos de adelantarlo, el muy capullo se las sabía todas. Se conocían demasiado bien. Estaban en el último minuto de la prueba y una vez más ganarían ellos. Ya podía oír los resoplidos del payaso de Hux por el comunicador. Por fin consiguió ponerse a la par que Dameron cuando una nave los adelantó a ambos por abajo.

La prueba terminó y aparecieron las puntuaciones en la pantalla. Ben Solo, tercero. Poe Dameron, segundo.

Primer puesto: Rey de Jakku.

Solo se echó hacia atrás dando un golpe a los mandos.

—¡Venga ya!

Había encontrado a la chica. 


	4. Chapter 4

—¡Rey!

Finn la localizó nada más entrar en el comedor. Vio su mano levantada en una de las mesas del fondo y fue hacia él con su bandeja.

—Eh, ¿dónde vas? —Ben Solo quedaba a su espalda. Después del berrinche post derrota había intentado ser simpático pero, por segunda vez, iba tarde.

—Con alguien que no me ha hecho esperar.

Lo oyó resoplar, pero no se quedó para saber nada más. Menudo capullo.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesa en la que estaba Finn con otra chica que la miraba con una sonrisa enorme y evidente emoción. No se había sentado ni siquiera cuando habló.

—¿Es verdad que le has dado una paliza en el simulador a Cretino y Chulito? —hablaba tan rápido a Rey le costó entenderla.

—Perdona, ¿a quién?

—A Solo y Dameron —le aclaró Finn.

—Ah… bueno. Supongo. He quedado primera si es a lo que te refieres.

La chica soltó un gritito de emoción y le tendió la mano.

—Rose Tico. Tú amiga a partir de ahora.

Parecía maja, un poco rara pero maja en el fondo. Vio a Finn poner los ojos en blanco, supuso que porque no era la primera vez que la veía hacer algo así. Rey le estrechó la mano con un poco de reticencia.

—Rey. ¿Los conocéis entonces?

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y abrió los brazos como si quiera abarcar el edificio al completo.

—Todo el instituto los conoce. Se creen los reyes de por aquí, pero solo son dos alborotadores a los que no echan porque sus familias son héroes de la Rebelión. Que me encantan. O sea, sus familias no ellos. Leia Organa es maravillosa, pero tiene un hijo imbécil. 

—No son tan malos, Rose —intentó mediar Finn.

—Cuando tengas cinco reuniones en una semana con el Director por su culpa, me lo repites.

Finn suspiró, Rey estaba un poco perdida a estas alturas, pero no quería interrumpirlos. No tenía pinta de que fuera la primera vez que hablaban sobre el tema y se sintió un poco intrusa en la conversación.

—Rose es la representante de los alumnos en el consejo escolar —le explicó el muchacho.

—Vaya —ni siquiera sabía que significaba eso.

—Y por eso sé perfectamente de lo que hablo. Si puedes patearles el culo en el simulador lo que queda de curso y hacer que se les bajen esos humos que tienen te querré más que a Finn.

—¡Oye! —la chica le dio un empujoncito en el hombro y le saco la lengua.

Eso la hizo reír.

—Trabajaré duro entonces.

Rose sonrió aún más de lo que lo estaba haciendo y, mientras Finn se hacía el ofendido, levantó un puño hacia ella. Al principio, Rey no entendió que estaba haciendo. Tardó un segundo de más pero terminó chocando el puño con ella y cerrando el trato.


End file.
